A swirl of Emotions
by Tiamatnerwen
Summary: Kyoko remains as Cain Heel's sister to help him with their performance but, in a typical day she hears Ren's confession saying that he loves her. How will she react? What will she do?. Action between Ren and Kyoko promised! and much love too...
1. He is in love with me?

**Well, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. I promise much romance and love in my following writings and to those reading I tell you that there will be lemon, but a little later, I want to try to abide as much as possible to the personalities of each character.**

**Thank you for reading!**

It was a normal day in the dressing rooms of LME and Ren was waiting to be called for an interview he would do. Suddenly, he scratched his neck a little.

—Do you mind the wig Ren? —asked Yashiro.

—It's not that. This has been done by the best stylists in the world, but the feel of hair fibers that are not mine on my neck, it's sometimes itchy.

—How are you doing with that anyway? I mean...

—I thank you do not ask me any questions, Yashiro-san.

Ren showed his fake gentleman smile and Yashiro felt a chill running down his back.

_(Toc, toc)_

Yashiro went to open the door.

—Good afternoon, please tell Tsuruga-san that he can approach the set in 10 minutes.

—Yes. Thank you.

—Thank you.

The lady left and Yashiro left the door fairly open to let some air in, after all, Ren didn't seem to be in good spirits and had to cheer him before the start of the interview. He did not want to have bad results.

—Ren, I'm sorry. I didn't want to pry into your affairs. I know you would not dare to do anything to Kyoko while in your work performance.

Ren looked up and sighed long as he leaned back in his chair.

—Is not that, Yashiro-san. But it is true what you said at some point.

—What was that?

—That women mature faster than men.

Yashiro began to get in excited attitude and turned chibi.

—See what I told you, Ren? Kyoko is beautiful, as evidenced by the many roles she has done. Many people are looking forward to seeing her new role at Box-R after seeing her performance as Mio. Even some still don't know that she was the angel in the video of Fuwa-san...

And there Yashiro had to stop because new waves of hatred began to emerge from Ren's body, although he had not changed his facial expression, his friend realized that the mere mention of the name didn't make any good.

—Ren. She is not in love with Fuwa Shou.

—And how are you so sure?

—Was it not you who told me that what she was looking for was revenge?

—Yes. But even though I have a good idea of why, you were right again. Those two...have a bond too strong that unites them. Be the sentiment may be, they're always seeking for one another until they find each other.

—Ren…

—It's my fault for getting interested in the LoveMe section No. 1 member. For that girl love is as unknown as a nuclear power reactor. But at least... —and here Ren showed this angelic smile that he couldn't avoid to born on his lips whenever he thought of her—... at least I can be with her as her senpai. Even though she only shows me affection for the respect that common sense dictates. But sometimes I find it hard to be with her in the same room, this Heel siblings act is helping me get involved more and more in the paper because she shows that although Cain is as what he is, she will always adore her Onii-sama.

Ren had hidden all that for many weeks; he felt very good saying it out loud. Although he knew that Yashiro may use it against him to pity him at some point, he needed to tell someone.

—Ren—and he was right, there came the compassion—You're really in love with Kyoko, aren't you?

It took him second to process the question in his brain and he recalled the words of Bo

—_If... by the slightest of her actions you think she is cute or you end up hypnotized... That's the prelude to Love!_

—Yes, Yashiro-san.

—Then you should tell her.

—For what purpose? I would only make her run away in terror or she might not want to speak to me again for even thinking about it or simply (as it often has happened) she'll evade my attack by not realizing it. No, Yashiro-san, I am happy that she thinks of me if only as her sempai, I know it will not be like this forever, but by then, I guess I will have thought of something. Kyoko means a lot to me, I will not force her to accept feelings that she still doesn't want to release

_Moreover, if those feelings were put under thousands of keys because of Fuwa Shou._

—Well then, I think we should get going to the set, Ren.

—Yes, of course.

When they opened the door they found a bottle of water on the floor.

—That's strange. You don't think there was someone here listening, right?

—I don't think so, Yashiro-san. Chances are that someone dropped it; it may have been the guy that changes the drinks in the machine.

—Yes, you're right.

Both men went to the set without knowing the truth that was hidden behind a giant pot in the adjoining hallway.

_Tsuruga-san... Tsuruga-san is in love... with me!?_


	2. A weekend together

**Thank you to all the people that has put this humble and not-so-well written story in their alerts, and thanks to clara for being my first review! :3**

* * *

Kyoko was picking up the water bottle she had bought when she heard a girl talking on walkie-talkie.

—Yes, I just told Tsuruga-san will soon be ready for him. Yeah, okay...

—Tsuruga-san is here? I didn't know he had an interview in LME. I'll say hello—She said with a smile on her face. She walked around the hall but found no occupied dressing room. When she turned the corner, she saw an open door and went to check if it was her senpai who was there. She leaned a little and saw that it was, but heard something that made her stop instantly.

—Ren, she is not in love with Fuwa Shou.

_Huh? Is there a woman Tsuruga-san knows who is in love with Shoutaro? Although seeing how his sales have risen lately, I'm not surprised._

But Kyoko had to stop her train of thought, because the more she listened, the more surprised she stayed. There were some words that made her think that the person they were talking about was her. "Revenge", "LoveMe section No. 1 member ", "this Heel siblings act is helping me get involved…" Could Tsuruga-san thought she was in love with Shou? That was unthinkable. Kyoko was about to interrupt when a question made her pause.

—Ren—and he was right, there came the compassion—You're really in love with Kyoko, aren't you?

_What? How can Yashiro-san ask something like that?_

—Yes, Yashiro-san.

The water bottle slipped from her hands, it might have alerted the two men in the dressing room if it was not for the fact that it fell on the carpet of "Welcome". Kyoko couldn't believe what she had heard, her eyes did not focus what they saw and her ears refused to continue hearing more, but it was impossible. She needed to block her senses to what was presented in front of her, but she couldn't.

—Kyoko means a lot to me, I will not force her to accept feelings that she still doesn't want to release

That was more than her brain could assimilate. Kyoko felt as if the earth to open beneath her feet and take her to the depths of its core. She heard footsteps and ran in terror as far she could and hid behind a potted plant.

_Tsuruga-san... Tsuruga-san is in love... with me!?_

—No—she said while crouching and hugging herself—No, no. It's impossible, I must have misheard. No—and she forced all the inner demons she had to form a barricade in her forbidden box. —Don't get out, don't get out. Stay where you are, I swore I would never let you out again. Stay where you are!

—Mogami-san?

Kyoko met a staff personnel who knew her from Dark Moon. He worried when he saw her in that state.

—Are you okay?

—Yes, I only felt a slight nausea. I think I ate too much at lunch.

—Oh I see, please feel free to go to the hospital if you feel unwell. Excuse me.

—Thank you.

Kyoko got up and felt as if someone outside was manipulating her body, she was a puppet moved by sheer inertia of the senses. She went to the parking lot and was reaching for her bike when her cellphone rang. When she saw the number, he realized that it was private one. Her hand trembled a bit before answering.

—Yes, good afternoon?

—_Mogami-san!_

—President!

—_I heard you were here._

—Yes, I went to pick up a couple of offers left for me.

—_Good, good. Could you please come to my office?_

—Yes! Did something happen?

—_Hohoho! You just have to come, Mogami-san._

_When the president gets something in this head, it is impossible to say no. I wonder what will happen this time._

—I'll be there immediately.

—_See you then!_

Kyoko returned to the establishment and avoided passing the dressing room where Tsuruga-san had been, perhaps he had returned from his interview and she didn't feel in the mood to see him. When she reached the President's office, Sebastian-san was ready to lead her toward him. Kyoko saw someone open the door from the inside and looking up; she knew it could not be worse.

—Good afternoon, Mogami-san

Ren received her with a smile on his face.

—Good afternoon, Tsuruga-san.

—Kyoko-chan! Time has passed.

—Good afternoon, Yashiro-san.

—Come in, Mogami-san.

—Thank you, President.

—Well guys, (please be seated) I have gathered you here because I've heard that you have passed the first tests as the Heel siblings greatly. And I congratulate you. However, with the work and interviews which you have been involved lately, you haven't been able to spend more time together as Cain-chan and Setsu -chan. Therefore, from today, you will be together at this hotel until Monday morning, in which you shall report to me directly. I want to feel the vibe between the Heel siblings!

It goes without saying that both characters involved refused politely but emphatically as possible against this idea. But as we all know Lory, a "no" response is impossible. Kyoko was forced to wear the Setsuka clothes and go with Ren to the hotel.

—Are you all right, Mogami-san? You seem very quiet since this afternoon.

—I'm fine.

Kyoko didn't know if she was lying or not. She didn't feel anything in particular at the time, it was more as if she was empty and didn't know what to say. What she knew was that it was safer not to think, so she was trying desperately to get into the role of Setsuka, but couldn't.

—Setsu? Will not you come in?

_Huh? Oh hell! When did we reach the room? __—_Hai, onii-san_._

—Well, it seems like a good place.

Kyoko could relate to that phrase. Rather than being a room, this place looked like a mini-apartment. It had a small kitchen, a hall, a lounge with plasma TV, 2 bathrooms, 1 room with two beds, in short, everything you could need for a whole weekend.

—Well, I hope this doesn't bother you, Setsu, but I will not eat anything now. I just want to sleep.

—Hai, onii-san.

Ren found that odd, Setsu usually began to bother him about the food, but now she had accepted the fact that his brother went to bed without eating too easily.

—I'll take a bath first—Kyoko said. But when she turned around, her foot struck with the handle of the bag she had and was about to fall forward. Ren noticed it and in one stride took her by the waist to prevent the hurt.

—Oh baby sister, you have to have more ...

—Do _not_ touch me!

Kyoko screamed and broke away from Ren as if electricity had passed between them.


	3. The Truth

**There was nothing to do today at work so I began translating the third chapter…Thank you to the people sending me PM and giving me advices and correcting some mistakes I've had. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Kyoko tripped over the handle of her bag just in her second step towards the bathroom, soon she saw her head was going to hit the corner of a decoration table and closed her eyes tightly. Almost instantly, she felt Ren's arm around her waist lifting her. The feel of his hand directly touching her bare skin sent an electroshock across her spine.

—Do _not_ touch me—she cried while quickly pulling away from him.

The room went silent. Ren watched stunned as Kyoko remained in a crouching position behind the bag she still held, with pure fear in her eyes. Was Setsu the person in front of him at this time? He didn't know, and for that reason, he didn't dare to mention a word. Kyoko meanwhile, took several seconds to realize her reaction to the simple maneuver of salvation by her senpai.

_He just wanted to keep me from getting hit, and I tried to avoid him as Cain, as my nii-san. I didn't have to react like that! But I, I..._

Kyoko slowly fell to her knees while still hugging tightly to the bag. Ren knew then that was her.

—Mogami-san? Are you okay? Sorry I surprised like that, I...

—Please do not apologize Tsuruga-san! If someone has to apologize, that's me! I shouldn't have reacted like that! I implore you to forgive me!—she said, speaking louder each time.

—There's nothing to forgive, Mogami-san. But, please, something must've happened.—Again silence filled the room.

_What's going on?__—_Ren thought_—I__n the car she was so quiet and didn't looked into my eyes. Did something happen she can't tell me?_

—Tell me is a lie—Kyoko said quietly

—Huh? What did you say?

—Tell me that is a lie, Tsuruga-san.

—What do you mean?

—What you said this afternoon.

—I don't understand what you're...

—What you told Yashiro-san about me in your dressing room this afternoon! —She finally said looking straight into his eyes.

Ren realized the reason why this girl in front of him was completely terrified by his mere presence.

_She knows._

And a drop of cold water seemed to have fallen into the middle of his stomach and spreading into every cell of his body. She heard him; it was she who had been with that bottle of water in hand. The fact that she was so scared was because she had heard the most important part of that conversation.

"—_Ren…You're really in love with Kyoko, aren't you?_

—_Yes, Yashiro-san.__"_

He was doomed.

—Mo... Mogami-san...

—Just tell me it's a lie and everything will be fine. It was a joke, right? Knowing that I was behind the door you just wanted to play a little and said something like that, right?

—How can you think that? —Ren was surprised, but more than that, hurt. After all that time of know each other, how could she think a thing like that about him?

—Because that must be it! That's the only possible explanation for what you said. I have no problem with that, I'll take it as that. After all, you've always relaxed when you torment me...

—It is no lie.

Kyoko froze. A demonic containment brigade suddenly came afloat and began to unleash its fury.

—No!I do not want to hear it!

—Mogami-san!

—A person says those things to get something in return! Or in any case is stupid enough to believe in that feeling to hide the reality!

—Mogami-san!

—I don't want to go through the same thing all over again!

—...

—I don't want to... _(sigh)_... Shou was...more than enough.

This time it was the Ren's turn in releasing these incandescent waves of anger at the mention of that name, but this time, it was not just the mention of it. He knelt down to where she was and tried to free one of her hands that was clutching the bag tightly.

—No!—Kyoko screamed as she tried to get away from him.

—Mogami-san—Ren said in that deep voice that left paralyzed whoever listen. Kyoko was no exception, but this was not the reaction he was looking for. He wanted to talk, not to scare her and knew he had to make use of all his self-control to extinguish the flame of rage within him. Again, he brought his hand to hers but this time...

—Kyoko.

Her senses reacted to the word that came from the lips of the man who now had one of her hands imprisoned in his.

—Do you really think I would be able to do such a thing? Of saying what I said to play you a cruel joke? Where do you get that I enjoy tormenting you? Don't you trust me? You think I don't trust you? I never, and listen well—he picked up her bag, threw it aside and cupped her face with his free hand—ever hurt you, Kyoko.

_Click_

There was a solitary, hollow sound inside Kyoko, she suddenly felt as if something was burning inside her, her body began to tremble and her eyes unfocused from where they were fixed, those beautiful brown eyes.

Tears began to flow through her cheeks. For the first time since Shou had described her as "just a childhood friend who I used as a servant while I was in Tokyo," Kyoko was crying with sadness, not anger, rage or hatred, but of deep and indescribable sadness.

—He... he treated me like a servant. —she was able to pronounce in sobs.

_Is she talking about Shou?_

—Why did he do that? I only wished his happiness above anything and he... he...

—Cry everything you need—Ren said as he hugged her to his chest—I'm here.

— _(Waaaa ...)_ I loved him... I loved him very much!

—I know, I know.

—... that's why I'm afraid. I never want to go through that... I don't want...

Ren just held her and comfort her as best he could while, between sobs, Kyoko confessed the whole truth about her revenge and pain against Fuwa Shou. It was not until an hour after that she fell asleep in her own tears.

Ren carried her like a princess to the bed, took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket.

—C... Corn ...

Kyoko spoke in dreams and Ren couldn't help but smile at the mention of his real name.

—Sleep peacefully, Kyoko—he stroked the swollen eyes, cheek and finally her lips—I promise I will not let you feel so sad never again. Watashi no chīsana ohimesama—he whispered—please, don't leave me alone.

**Watashi no chīsana ohimesama=My Little princess.**

**To all the people actually studying Japanese, please forgive me if this phrase is not correct, I looked it up in google. :P**


	4. Confessions

**Puff! It's not as easy as it seems to translate some things from spanish to english but I hope my effort was good. Thank you very much to everyone for the alerts and the reviews...I'm on mid-term exams week so probably I won't be here for a while, but I promise to update as soon as I can. **

**Arigato!**

* * *

Ren woke up and saw on the clock in the nightstand that was 9 am. He usually didn't sleep much, but he had stayed watching over Kyoko's dream until late into the morning. When he turned to look at how she was, he realized that her bed was made and there was no sound in the room. He sighed.

_Surely she left. After all, this is the first time I've seen her crying like that, and even more, she found out how I feel about her. Did I overstep myself in any way yesterday?... I don't think so. But at some point I will have to see her..._

He decided it would be best to take a shower to calm his thoughts and then call the president to tell him that the weekend was canceled. He began to take off Cain's clothes since he had fallen asleep with them and walked naked into the bathroom.

What Ren didn't know was that at the exact moment he turned on the shower, little Setsu entered the room.

—Tsuruga-san?

Kyoko came into the room and saw the clothes on the bed, when she heard the shower turned on she relaxed. She had decided to thank Ren for all the embarrassing scene of the previous day, besides, she couldn't ignore the fact that he had heard her confession about Shou, and now that she thought about it, it was different, she didn't feel empty or scared, it was like a strange warm feeling had taken over her.

_I better change and start making breakfast._

Kyoko entered the guest bathroom and put on a white dress that Maria-chan had given her, after all, she wanted to talk with him as Kyoko, not as Setsu. When she finished, she went to the kitchen but before she could get down to work, she started thinking that she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door opening.

_I should talk to him right now, the sooner the better._

She left the kitchen to the room and what she saw left her glued in place. Ren thought he was alone and therefore he had come out of the shower wrapped only in a towel, he took mineral water out of a minibar and began to drink it standing before the open window, that let him with his bare back exposed to our beautiful Kyoko, who at that moment was speechless at the sight in front of her.

Tsuruga Ren was Japan No. 1 idol by female popular election and he lived up to this title: Kyoko was losing herself between each of the muscles that this man had and this time she didn't try to escape. Her gaze wandered first in his hair, still wet, stuck to his nape, then on the neck that joined to that pair of broad shoulders, finally to his waist, and she definitely knew that there was no better word to describe him than Sexy. Little drops of water danced happily around his body and she couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to be hugged by him.

Ren hadn't noticed that someone was in the suite, after all Kyoko had taken only a couple of steps and was barefoot so, he turned around with ease this time standing face to face with his cute kouhai.

Kyoko stay again surprised to see the other side of the vision and didn't realize that Ren had already seen her.

—M-Mogami-san! —He said this as he ran to find something to cover himself with.

Kyoko awoke from his reverie and returned to reality, she turned and blushed heavily.

—I-I...um...wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast. I will be preparing it in the kitchen— and then she vanished from Ren's sight. Her heart was beating so much she thought it would leave her chest.

_Calm down, Kyoko. Breathe deeply and calm down_—_she told herself._

Ren closed the bedroom door and went to the closet, when he opened it, he saw all of Setsu's clothes carefully arranged and hung.

(Big water drop on Ren's head, hehe)

However...

_She wasn't dressed as Setsu, right? No. She was in a white dress._

Ren chose then to also put his own clothes and go as himself. Upon reaching the kitchen, he found Kyoko taking out of the bags the things she had bought.

—You know you could have asked for room service?

Kyoko jumped when she heard the Ren's voice.

—Uh...yeah, but I preferred to do it myself. The hotel food doesn't taste the same.

—I see.

Kyoko gathered all her courage to turn to see Ren and found what she expected: that angelic smile as he leaned against the doorway. He found her cute, dressed in that short white summer dress and no shoes.

—I wanted...about yesterday...

—You don't have to say anything.

—But I do!—She took some air and looked straight into his eyes—I want to thank you because I'd never, never vented all that was left inside me since that day. I think...I simply got carried away.

Ren approached her and against all experience and reasoning, he stroked her cheek, causing both of them to stain with a cute shade of pink.

—I will always be here when you want to discuss something. Anything. Besides, you already know my cell phone number. You should use it more often, in fact, I'd like you to use it more often.

Kyoko only looked at him as an answer. Ren stopped contact with her face and went to the cupboard.

—Well then, I better help you make breakfast.

—Why do you love me?

Ren was dumbfounded. He didn't expect a question about his feelings to come from her just at that moment. Kyoko on the other hand, had this question hovering around her ideas since waking up that morning and saw him asleep. Only now had she gathered the courage to ask.

—I am a novice in LME, I always thought you didn't like me and if our relationship was going well was because it was as a sempai and a kouhai somehow. I'm not beautiful or...

—Don't say that. I...I'm not sure if you want or if you should talk about this now. Just yesterday you managed to take off a great weight of your shoulders and...

—Please Tsuruga-san.

—Please you, Mogami-san—he said as he left the kitchen to the living room.

—Yesterday it was "Kyoko" — she said as she followed him.

Ren turned to her and took her by the shoulders.

—You don't see yourself clearly, you have no idea how warm one of your smiles can be and how strong, resolute and determined you are before anything presented to you. And yet, you are small, fragile, the slightest touch could break you if you aren't treated gently. You're a fusion of so many beautiful things, Kyoko. I haven't said anything until now because of my fear that you might close yourself to me, that you would no longer open that beautiful heart of yours. If all I could have was your confidence as a sempai I could have withstood it as long as I knew you trusted me. I know you don't feel that way for me, so...

Ren could not finish his sentence because Kyoko hugged him tightly. A different feelings explosion seemed seizing the living room. Ren hugged her back not knowing what else to do or what to think with this attitude.

—Show me.

—Excuse me?

—Show me what this feeling is because I cannot understand it by myself — Kyoko dug lift her face from Ren's chest and looked up.

Ren couldn't believe his ears or his eyes but his heart suddenly began to beat faster and his two hands left the Kyoko's back to slide to her waist. This caused a tremor in her body, but she didn't stop him. He began to tilt his head slightly while slowly approaching Kyoko. Was he really about to kiss her? Was it the right thing to do after the night she had? Didn't she perhaps still had Fuwa Shou in her heart? He was very close and stopped, he had too many doubts whipping his heart and mind, he was about to withdraw when he felt Kyoko passed the hands she had on his waist to his neck, stretched her body little and closed her eyes. A smaller gesture would have been enough to break his resolution. Ren closed his eyes and his lips found their way to the gates of hers.

Kyoko felt a strong blush seizing her, as well as a partial heart attack. Ren drew her a bit more to himself and kissed her very tenderly. She felt as if she was suddenly floating on a very smooth cloud as he held her in his arms, not knowing what to do exactly, she partially opened her lips and inhaled his scent. An intoxicating smell of cinnamon began to spread through every cell of her body. Ren was ecstatic to have her so close to him, hugging him, giving herself to him in that small but honest way, he felt a perfume of lavender floating around him and would not have cared to stay like that had it not been because he felt Kyoko began to breathe little faster. He then separated from her and looked at her, it wasn't the look of the Emperor of the Night, but one that made him look like a Prince of the Dawn, or at least that was what came to mind for Kyoko when she opened her eyes and found him.

—Oh no. Oh no!

—Kyoko?

Kyoko let go of Ren and went to cover her face with a cushion.

—Please don't look at me, Tsuruga-san! I'm too embarrassed!

—Why should you be? Hmm? It was I who took advantage of the situation.

—No! You did nothing wrong—she said finally meeting his eyes.

—You find yourself vulnerable, Kyoko. I should've shown a little more composure.

—Tsuruga-san! I liked it! Kissing you…I liked it! —she screamed as smoke seemed to escape from every pore of her body. Ren was surprised by this confession.

—I feel very warm when you are near, it is as if nothing could hurt me, I feel safe and I believe in every word you told me since I was your manager, I'm not sure this is still only...respect. Please allow me to be at your side longer.

—What about your feelings for Fuwa Shou?

Kyoko looked at him and after a few seconds, drew a gentle smile.

—He will always be someone important in a good or bad way. After all, we grew up together, but...this hate, this rage, this anger that was staying here, I can't find them anymore, is rare and you may think it's a lie because it's been only one day but it is true. I imagine there will come a day when I can see him and not make my antenna react.

—Antenna?

—I mean to have any negative thought against him.

Kyoko looked down and bit her lower lip. They were silent. She was nervous and didn't know what she would do in case Ren preferred to leave things as they were. Suddenly, he sighed and gave a small laugh. Kyoko raised her face to look at him.

—I can't defeat you—he said.

—Tsuruga-san?

—Kyoko...I'm in love with you.

—Tsu-Tsuruga-san…

—Ren. Call me Ren.

—But you're my superior!

—But I would like you to call me that, at least when we're alone. I'm not thinking about hurrying you at all and now you know my feelings. Feel free to be as close to me as you want until you know you're feeling inside that heart of yours.

Kyoko thought she would burst of pure joy on the spot and could only grin at the man who now opened his arms at her. She jumped immediately to the offered space and breathed in heavily that sweet smell of cinnamon she had already tasted minutes before. It seemed that space had been made especially for her by how well she fit there and Ren couldn't think otherwise while imprisoning her in a hug, vowing he would not let go.


End file.
